


Being Malfoy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: As Draco starts his long trek home after being left at the altar, he has Muggle Vehicle trouble.  Can this be solved by a local hero who left the Wizard world years before?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Being Malfoy**   
_Hello all, this is the first time I have ever attempted to write H/D. It is definitely NC-17. I hope you like it._

**Summary:** _  
As Draco starts his long trek home after being left at the altar, he has Muggle Vehicle trouble. Can this be solved by a local hero who left the Wizard world years before?_

_Characters: Harry/Draco_  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Oral 

_It is short - but I only had about 30 minutes to do this...A one-shot for him...  
_

**Disclaimer:** _The boys belong to JK Rowling... and if they were mine -- this is typical of what I would have them do..._

** A stranger on the beach **

 

Things do not turn out well for Malfoys. I hate being a Malfoy. The name alone can get you through the door but ignored at the party. Since my father lost his life in the final battle some ten years before, the name Malfoy has just brought difficulty. 

 

I could not believe it happened. He and I were supposed to get married in a week. I can't believe he would leave me like that - with my best friend no less. I thought about this as I drove through New Castle on my way back to London. I was there to get married, now I'm not sure what I will be doing. 

The thoughts and memories are as bright as the sun. He left me at the altar. Just a note that he was in love with Pansy, and could not continue the lie. Clueless, that's what I am. I had no idea. I look to the sky, perhaps for answers as I see the sunny evening cloud over. I find myself lost for a few moments in the life before _him._

My last year at Hogwart's, just after the final battle, when the world was right and Potter was in love with me. I can't honestly say I treated him right. I was still at a point when I thought being a Malfoy meant being right, at whatever cost. I hurt him, not physically, never physically, but emotionally. I broke his heart. 

I never bothered to tell him that just as I had taken his virginity, he had taken mine. Never told him that I loved him. I just let him walk away rather than lose what was left of my pride. I think that other than accepting a marriage proposal from Blaise Zabini, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I hate being a Malfoy.

"Bloody Hell," I say out loud to no one as I pull out of my memories, "of course it has to pick now to rain..." As the rain begins to pour, I look over and see the tides of the ocean. I have never taken the time to look and now that I have time to notice, its in the rain. I decided to pull over and just look at the water and waves. About the time I stop - I hear a hisssss from somewhere. 

A flat tire - of course. It doesn't even surprise me. Is there a spell to fix this? I don't know it if there is.

So there I sat in my car, in the pouring down rain, on an ocean highway, with my wedding dress robes in the trunk and now a flat tire. I can't fix it - I admit to myself. 

I suppose if I can't figure it out, that I can just apparate. I know I should have apparated in the first place, but I was so upset, I worried I would splinch myself. Besides, I needed the extra time to think, so I drove a Muggle car.

I realize that I have depended on Blaise too much. As I get out of the car to start walking to the beach, I find myself thinking almost longinly of Harry... no Potter. It rained the day he walked away from me too. I supposed that it was then that I discovered that if you cry in a rainstorm, no one can tell the difference. 

The time before that rainstorm, I had only good memories... Harry and I had a picnic just the week before and it had started raining. But instead of going back into the castle, like sane wizards, he stood and asked me to dance. There was never a feeling like dancing in the rain. It allowed me to feel free.

I hate being a Malfoy, but I hate sunny days that don't hide anything more.

After getting to the water's edge, I sit in the sand and look at the storm, at my life. There go the tears again. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew the sun was peeking through the clouds. I made it through another one. As I stand to walk back to my car, I take a final look around and decide that maybe I can change the tire.

But when I got back to my car, there on the trunk sat a man. I have never seen anyone that dirty in my life. It was hard to believe anyone could look like that after a rain shower. I ask if there was something with which I could help him. 

He looked at me for a moment, a hesitation before speaking, "No, but I thought maybe you needed some alone time so I waited on you." He was waiting to change my tire. 

"With all due respect, of course, how did you get so dirty?"

He smiled. I was blown away, completely forgot to be sad for a moment. "Sorry, at the end of my shift there was a warehouse fire. After it was over, I was afraid that if I went back to the station, that I would end up working another complete shift." His smile became an almost guilty grin. "When I got home," he paused here and I thought I knew his voice, the inflection, the tone, but when he resumed speaking, I knew I was imagining things, "I saw the flat tire and you sitting by the beach. I figured there was no reason to get clean just to have to get dirty again changing your tire."

He crossed his arms and looked at the tall dark fireman. His hair was closely cropped to his scalp, but dark. He was big, obviously he lifted weights to get that build, he just seemed to expand while looking at Draco. He waited.

After a bit of hesitation, I opened the trunk, grateful for the help. 

"Nice set of robes." he said. 

I should have wondered how he knew to say “robes”, Muggles would have said “dress”. But I didn't quite catch it at the time. "Oh, thank you - I think, too bad it was a wasted investment." I retort, trying to fight the tears all over again. 

I looked up again into the startling set of green eyes. For a moment, I allow myself to think of Harry again, but the moment passes quickly. The green pupils dialate and retract quickly from behind the soot and dirt on his body. And the smile... geez, here I am crying over someone else - great time to meet someone...

After he finished the tire, he asked if I would like to come to his house and let him get cleaned up and take me to dinner. I asked where he lived and he pointed to a house about only fifty or so feet away. With my trot down memory lane, I had not even noticed a house.

I agreed; after all, what else was I going to do at this point in my life? I had nothing to lose. With a smile that showed perfect teeth, he grabbed my overnight bag, noting that, maybe, I needed a shower too. We entered his house and he showed me to one bathroom and said he would see me after I was through. 

I was confused, tired, over-emotional and flustered. 

I watched as he turned and walked away. He took his shirt off and I could see the muscles rippling in his arms and back... I hesitated but said "I don't even know your name." He turned and flashed this incredible smile - "James, and you are..." 

"Luc". He smiled and mumbled something about nice name or an accent, but I had already turned away. 

As upset as I was, his smile just did it for me. The events of the past few hours had made me want to feel something besides the pain of memories and a broken heart. Looking in the mirror for a moment, I was horrified at the way I looked. My hair wet was darker than usual and I had puffy eyes. Malfoys do not have puffy eyes. Did I mention I hate being a Malfoy?

With a sigh, I reached into my bag and pulled out the shampoo and conditioner, shaving cream and razor and started the water. I neglected to close the door to the room and only half hoped as I took off my wet pants, and shirt, that I he would not be the perfect gentleman he seemed. 

Just as I reached down to take off my boxers - I felt a pair of hands. "Can I help you with that?"

I shivered at his touch. He gently pulled the elastic away from my still damp skin and gently pulled them down my legs. I turned and stepped out of them and watched as he dropped it onto the floor. 

He grinned that grin again and I heard his voice say "As I told you before, I am a fireman, and just before I got off shift, there was a warehouse fire on the docks. Hence how I got like this. But you know," he nuzzled my neck, "I am just too dirty to get clean alone - I hoped, maybe, you would help." His voice was husky, full of desire. He breath ghosted across my neck and made me shiver.

I said I would be happy to help. It was true. I didn't expect anything past the shower. Malfoys could do one night stands, but there would never be more. I hate being a Malfoy, too many rules to remember.

I put my hands inside of his waistband. Unbuttoning the first button, I could feel his cock already hardening. I looked up at him and took his zipper down. 

Kneeling in front of him, our eyes never leaving each other, I pushed his pants down to his ankles. He raised his feet so I could remove them. Next were his boxers. They were already tented from the hard-on he had. I carefully pushed his member against him and pulled the silk dark green boxers away from his body. 

As his cock was released, I realized that it must have been the only clean part of his body. I stared at it for a moment, a sense of de ja' vu happening even as I took the head of his cock in my mouth. I heard a sigh from above and continued to take just the head of his uncut throbbing cock into my mouth as I removed his boxers. 

I threw the boxers over my shoulder and concentrated on his ever-growing member. I wanted him. I wanted him to fuck me - but it would be best if that was saved for later. 

Malfoys don't beg. I hate being a Malfoy.

Pushing the rules away from my mind again, I knew that I wanted to taste him. I felt his hands on the back of my wet hair pushing me, urging me to take more of him into my mouth. 

I had never taken anyone so large and was having doubts as I felt him gently urge me to take more. I breifly thought of Harry's cock. Even as I sucked and teased this stranger's, I thought of Harry. How the slight bend at just the right place was so much like this man's. 

Determined to push Harry from my mind, I concentrated on him. Deeper I took him. I felt the head go against the back of my mouth. I relaxed more. I felt the head enter my throat, deeper he pushed. I heard him groan "So tight..."

Feeling the sensation of my throat being filled this way. I had never tried to take someone into my throat before, yet I found myself wanting him. I was amazed at the depth of his cock. 

I reached up and began to play with his balls. So tight. So hot. His feet seperated just a bit as they tensed. His grip became more urgent as he wrapped his hands into my damp hair. His thighs were large and the muscles hard. He thrust his cock into my throat groaning from above. Still playing with his balls, I wondered how long it would be. My question was answered almost immediately as his cock fed me hot cum into my throat. 

When he let go of my hair and withdrew his member out of my mouth, I heard him sigh. I licked his sensitive softening cock until he was clean. The shower was still running and filling the room with steam...

As I stood on legs that did not wasnt to support me, once again pushing away the Malfoy code of life as well as the thoughts of hating being a Malfoy because I was a little out of breath, he looked at me closely, “Draco? Is that you?” 

I looked, really looked at the face before me, hidden behind soot and dirt which was now semi-dried mud. His eyes, the angular jawline, the breathy way he said my name, it clicked, “Harry?” 

With the comprehension that I had just blown more Malfoy rules out the window than I cared to acknowledge, _and_ had given the “boy-who-grew-up-to-be-a-muggle-fireman” a blow-job, _and_ he had cum in my throat was thrown to the side as he wrapped me in his arms and held on for a few minutes. 

Whispering thank yous and 'missed yous for so long' in my ear as he held me close. The steam steadily filled the small room until finally he pulled me into the shower.

With only a look, he turned me away from him as he washed my hair. He used some fantastic conditioner and by the time we were both clean, he had jacked me off once and made me hard all over again. With a grin, he asked me if I still wanted that dinner.

It turns out that he had left the Wizarding world after graduation. Between my breaking his heart and the way the rest of our world held him up as a hero, he could not deal with it. Turns out his greatest fear was to see me and watch me walk away a second time.

A year later, I am still in awe of this man and everything he came to be. I have no plans to walk away a second time. Malfoys don't admit to being wrong, after all. I hate being a Malfoy. I cried and begged this man to let me stay with him that night. 

And any time he comes in dirty, I help him wash and he loves me all the more for it.

Things always turn out well for a Malfoy. Did I mention how much I love Being A Malfoy?


End file.
